


not all those who wander are lost

by moss_time



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hopeful Ending, also my own comfort, for fun, im sorry i just want yasha and molly to be okay, so yes this is just me throwing my oc here to help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_time/pseuds/moss_time
Summary: Yasha makes a new friend and maybe brings the old one back.





	not all those who wander are lost

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is but here, this is how i cope

Sage absolutely hated rain. It made everything wet and slippery and there was mud _everywhere_ , which made walking so much more difficult for her small and clumsy goblin form. So really, snow was even worse.

 

What also didn’t help was the seemingly giant figure slowly moving in her direction.

She couldn’t outrun them, had no spell for a disguise at the moment. If Harmony were here he would suggest they could be friendly, but Sage didn’t enjoy taking risks. And there was a reason her friend was not with her anymore. So she kept walking. Maybe she’ll pass unnoticed.

 

The snow didn’t stop. The sound of thunder was becoming louder and louder. The field seemed to have no end, she had been walking here for _days_. Sage prayed for a small miracle.

 

About an hour later she was utterly exhausted, the feeling in her arms and legs gone, she was freezing, desperate for a rest, some kind of shelter. But because that’s just her luck, the wind kept on blowing, snow storm showing no sign of subsiding anytime soon.

It almost sounded like the closer that person was to her, the louder the thunder got, and well, she has seen weirder things. Or perhaps she was hallucinating.

She could ask for help and get killed, or keep going and die from cold and exhaustion. It was fitting in any way.

 

Turning around, she stopped and waited for the person to get to her.

Person who, like she wasn’t even there, just kept on going.

“Um-” this was the worst idea. “Hey! Sorry!” she yelled. No response. _Damn_.

Now that she got a closer look, she could see the person was a woman, a giant one. For a goblin at least. The mess of black hair fell in front of her face as she kept walking, hunched, seemingly worlds away.

 

So because she had nowhere else to go, Sage followed. She had a hunch she wouldn’t last much longer, already barely standing.

 

Briefly, she thought how nice it would be to have her friend at her side, he was good with weather.

She muttered a short prayer under her breath.

Some time later, she collapsed in the snow.

 

* * *

 

She woke up to her whole body aching and more cold, but at least there was no snow falling, and somehow she was alive.

 

She was also in a cave.

 

With the giant woman from before holding a sword to her throat. Also a giant fucking sword. Sage really hated being so tiny sometimes.

“Why were you following me,” the woman asked, her voice surprisingly gentle but monotone. “What do you want?”

Well fuck.

“Uh. Um- Well, you were the one following me first, I just,” she could practically hear Harmony’s voice. _Honesty. You should try it sometimes_. A horrible idea, really. “I was freezing and you’re the first person I’ve seen in uh, very long. So I wanted to ask do you- Oh for fuck’s sake, do you know of any shelter. Which you do, apparently. And you saved me. So thank you. Really.”

The woman glared at her. “You’re babbling.”

“You’re holding a sword to my throat.”

Squinting, she seemed to consider the response, then slowly moved away the sword and put it in her lap. “Sorry. You freaked me out a bit.”

“Yeah, uh, it happens.” Sage cast Light on her necklace, watching the woman tense a bit. She waited a few moments for her to see it’s harmless before she spoke again. “Thanks for not leaving me in the snow.”

With the necklace now faintly illuminating the cave, she looked at the person across. The woman’s hair was still in her face, and what Sage once thought was snow were actually bits of white hair at the ends. As the actual snow melted, her hair was left wet with many knots everywhere and it looked uncomfortably messy.

“Need help with that?” Was it weird to ask to comb someone’s hair? Sage had no idea. She made so many dumb decisions that day already, might as well try.

The woman stared at her.

“Your hair, I mean. It’s a mess. I could tie it, braid it or, something, I don’t know-”

“No.”

“Okay! Okay. That’s fair.”

 

Maybe she was imagining it, but her idea made the woman flinch a bit. The hair made to hard to see her face well but her eyes looked sad, furious, lost. Sage could relate.

“Are you lost?” She asked, hoping to ease the tension. 

“No.” 

“Alright. Cool.” _Fuck_. “Do you um- food, do you have any food?”

“No.” A glare.

“Sweet.” Her small bag was still there. Sage found a waterskin and handed it to a giant woman across.

No response. She left the water in the middle.

“Are you alright?”

Nothing.

“That’s okay,” she shrugged and once again got no response “I’ll go to sleep, don’t kill me?” Why would she kill a goblin she had just saved from freezing, Sage wouldn’t know, but better safe than sorry.

A nod. That was something.

“Thanks.”

It was strange, after a long time travelling all by herself, to curl up to sleep knowing she’s not completely alone. And weirdly enough, that night Sage slept better than any other in a long time, lulled to sleep by faint sounds of someone else’s breathing.

 

* * *

 

The morning came with more snow. This really wasn’t her week. Or month. How much time had passed since she left?

The giant woman was still there. Still looking horrible, perhaps even worse than last night. Sage doubted she had any sleep at all.

“Morning,” she yawned. Talking was not her forte but the awkward silence was killing her, she had gotten so used to Harmony’s constant babbling. The woman didn’t seem to mind. She was barely reacting to anything.

“Water?” She tried again. “You should really have some.”

She got a brief look for her trouble.

“Please. It’s not poisoned or anything if that’s what you’re worried about,” she drank a little to prove it. “I just don’t want you to die.”

The woman avoided her gaze, but slowly took her waterskin and drank some water. Sage counted it as a victory.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, still way too close for comfort. Or at least it _should_ be, the woman across her seemed to actually relax with the loud noise.

She probably caught the way the tiny thing beside her flinched.

“It will pass soon.” She said, turning her head towards Sage. It was the first time they actually made eye contact and she could clearly see the pair of different colored eyes. As if all of this wasn’t weird enough.

“How do you know?”

She blinked. “I just do.”

 _Well then_. “Wake me up when it’s over?”

Another nod.

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

True to her word, the woman woke her up when the snow stopped falling and the storm was over, just like the she had predicted.

“What’s your name?” She asked suddenly, her strangely soothing voice catching the little goblin off guard. She had just come to terms that her new friend didn’t usually initiate conversations, barely participated in them at all.

“Sage. It’s Sage.” It had been some time since someone asked for her name. “And um- you are?”

“Yasha.” She smiled. It was an exhausted, a bit forced smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“That’s a very pretty name. Your eyes too,” she gestured to the other’s face, still covered with a mess that was her hair. “Your eyes are really pretty.”

Yasha smiled again, seemingly more relaxed now. “Thank you.”

Sage decided she wouldn’t mind seeing that smile more often. Slowly, so that Yasha could see her movement, she pressed the fingertips of her clawed hands together, and by whispering a few words called for her little friend. A moment later there was a grey cat in her lap, purring softly. Yasha’s wonderful eyes widened a bit.

“This is Eileen. Um, my friend named her.“ She picked the cat up and carefully lifted her towards Yasha. “Do you wanna hold her? She’s nice, won’t bite.”

Yasha eagerly took the cat, who immediately bumped her small head against the woman’s hand. Despite her large, strong form, she held the little cat so softly and with a surprising amount of care. Her eyes had that softness too, the cat obviously a comforting presence.

“My friend has a similar cat,” she said. “His name is Frumpkin. Sometimes he’s not a cat though.”

“Eileen can change, too,” Sage nodded. “I ask her to be a bat sometimes. It’s quite cute.”

 

Minutes passed in now comfortable silence, disturbed only by cat’s purring. Yasha seemed impressed with Eileen’s white paws, but the little grey ball had other ideas, playfully pulling her hair. She didn’t seem to mind, but it looked a bit painful.

“You said no last night but,” Sage started, fidgeting with her necklace. She didn't want to upset Yasha, however the need to do something was winning. Comfort wasn’t something she was good at either, but she remembered how whenever she wasn’t feeling well, Harmony would braid and comb her hair. It helped. “Is it okay if I help you clean your hair? Maybe you’ll feel a bit better, less dirty.” 

Yasha tensed, still petting the cat. She gave no response.

Few awkward minutes later Sage was ready to give up on helping when she heard a quiet grumble.

“Fine. But don’t braid it,” she was still avoiding her gaze. “Leave it loose.” There was some rustling as she picked up Eileen and moved from the cave wall so there was space for Sage to sit behind her.

The goblin scrambled across and began moving the mess from her face. She had never seen that much hair on a person, it couldn’t even fit in her hands. Damn her tiny body. It took some time for her to untangle the knots and finally get to carefully combing it with her fingers but it seemed to have the desired effect, she could feel Yasha relaxing, her tense shoulders slumping a bit. The occupation was making Sage feel less anxious as well.

“There,” she let the hair fall down her back, still wet from melted snow but looking much better. “Okay?”

Yasha nodded. “Thank you.” She cast a longing look towards the cave opening, her lips set in a thin line. Everything about her posture screamed how uncomfortable she was with being stuck in this small space.

“I’m going to be leaving soon.” She muttered, eyes still fixed on the horizon. The statement left Sage with a surprisingly bitter feeling.

 

Perhaps because of how long she has been alone on the road, Sage almost forgot how much she missed someone else’s presence. Perhaps she had gotten lonely, and Yasha looked quite lonely too.

So while most of her instincts that had kept her alive for so long screamed that this was a bad idea, _again_ , she still looked a total stranger in her mesmerizing eyes and asked to come with.

**Author's Note:**

> most of this is written already so ill Hopefully post the rest soon, sorry about this bs. i have no idea how verb tenses work anymore


End file.
